Various types of holders have been designed for securing a helmet to a motorcycle while it is in the parked position. These holders are typically straps which are anchored on one end to the motorcycle and carry means on the other end of the strap for releasably securing the helmet to the strap. While these strap holders provide a convenient means for storing the helmet when both the helmet at the motorcycle are not in use, they have proven less than adequate for carrying the helmet while the motorcycle is moving. The dangling helmet may be scratched and dented when it bangs up against the frame of the motorcycle during the ride. To avoid the noise and damage to the helmet, riders often strap the helmet to a piece of their clothing such as a belt loop so that it rests against a portion of their body. While this may save damage to the helmet and the motorcycle, it could prove hazardous if the rider is thrown from the vehicle and somehow lands on the helmet. The present invention is directed to providing a means for maintaining an unused helmet in a safe, secure position on the motorcycle while that motorcycle is in motion.